A Birthday Wish
by renanimeangel
Summary: A birthday wish...dreams coming true...will chaos be the outcome? You better believe it...crap at summaries. 3xOCs and much romance. RXR is this beyblade coming real?


**A Birthday Wish**

**Ren: - -''... after being bugged about this for a while and tricked into producing a fic about it Darka chan finally has her birthday fic...**

**Kai: aww Ren's going soft...**

**Ren: Shut it you... its not like you helped at all.**

**Kai: Idiot...**

**Ren: (hits Kai with book... X x'') Anyway, this is another dedication fic for Darka chan the date mentioned in the fic EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ahem... well this is a little Alternate universe fic with all your fav characters...no TyKa here people sorry. Hope you like it and read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned beyblade or autopilot off do you think i would be sitting here with no money feeling sorry for myself? No didnt think so... Serenity is my own character i would appreciate it if no one took her, as has been done before without permission. Lena and Myona are also not for sale XP...neway back to the fic.**

**" speaking blah blah"**

**'thinking blah blah'**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Start the insanity**

Morning sunlight drifted through some roughly closed curtains. A girl rolled over in deep sleep, wrapping herself tighter in the sheets, dark blue hair that only shimmered blue in a bright light, seemingly black any other time folded around the bed. Myona was the name of the dreamer, who had absolutely no idea what would happen next, being too wrapped up in the dreams to notice. All was peaceful in this interesting apartment until the other occupant to the flat woke up.

Violet eyes fluttered open and gazed quickly around her room before promptly flinging herself out of bed, landing face first onto the floor.

"Oooof…shit" Long black hair with royal blue streaks twisted into knots about her floor ridden form as she lifted her head up. "Something important, something important today…" She mumbled to herself as she got up and looked at her calendar. A yellow memo stuck teasingly to the calendar on Thursday 18h August looked tauntingly back at her. She had obviously tried to write something in some kind of drunken state as the writing was illegible and mainly consisted of squiggly lines. The girl, known as Serenity to most people, shrugged her shoulders if it was important it would come to her…eventually. Serenity stalked into the bathroom to get changed, having a shower, doing her hair, and other rather random things someone could do in a bathroom (nothing perverted). 25 Minutes passed slowly enough, quiet creeping back into the apartment until,

"FUCK!" Serenity zoomed out of the bathroom into the others room covered in the towel she had put on after her shower and her hair tied up into a silver clip. She launched herself at Myona's sleeping form landing less than delicately on the end of the bed and creeping up to peer down at her friends face. Myona turned over again in her sleep and swatted at Serenity with a hand. Serenity pouted before an evil look replaced her usually calm features. Carefully she got off the bed and returned with a sauce pan, a wooden spoon and a bowl of freezing water. Serenity then threw the bowl of water towards Myona and jumped back onto her place on the bed and promptly began banging the pan and spoon together right by Myona's ear. The water landed on top of Myona's body the noise getting louder, her oddly multicoloured eyes snapping open before letting out a quite high pitched scream as Serenity's face loomed over her. Myona screamed, so Serenity screamed and ran towards the door before almost knocking herself out. Myona stopped screaming and glared venomously at Serenity, who just blinked and trotted back over to Myona's bed and plopping herself down. Obviously Myona's nasty death glares had no effect on the slightly hyperactive neko-jin.

"Its your BIRTHDAY…MY-CHAN!" hollered Serenity. Myona groaned, and put a pillow over her head.

"Get LOST" One of Serenity's fangs protruded gently over her bottom lip, her eyes growing larger and filling with shiny fake tears, she crawled back over to Myona who opened one of her eyes in annoyance.

"Mrow?" Myona's eye gave a twitch that could only be bettered by Lena's occasional twitch of anger or by Serenity's common lack of sanity twitches which happened whenever something seemed to piss any of them off…a lot. A vein appeared to pulse ever so slightly on Myona's temple. Violet eyes faked hurt and Myona let out a growl, baring her abnormally long canines.

"I. Kill. You." Myona let out before attacking Serenity with the closest thing to hand… her pillow. Instant chaos was the result as a pillow fight broke out. Feathers erupted everywhere but still the mini battle continued neither one wanting to give in to the other. War cries and offensive words were exchanged between the two, attracting the attention of their other close friend Lena in the apartment above.

The 2 girls continued fighting unaware that Lena had just appeared from the window and was watching, with a fairly large sweat drop on the side of her head. The fight had now moved into the living room and pillows had now been exchanged for folded up magazines. Lena went to make herself some coffee, since their fights could take some time. Lena was still drinking her coffee and reading some kind of book, when Serenity and Myona noticed her there. They exchanged knowing looks and prowled over to Lena raising their weapons over their heads, their pervious fight forgotten. Apparently Lena was far too engrossed in what she was reading to notice that the fight had stopped and carried on reading. Myona and Serenity grinned to each other and was about to strike when Lena took a drink of her coffee.

"Don't you dare" was all she said in a slightly low but dangerous voice, before closing up her book and promptly hitting both Serenity and Myona on the head. After taking a few minutes for realization to accept itself in both of the girls' brains, each girl glared and started another full blown war on Lena.

So they threw their magazines at Lena, who looked up just to be hit with 2 insignificant pieces of reading material; and now Lena stood ready to fight. Myona attacked first beginning to tickle Lena mercilessly, Lena curled up into a ball laughing furiously on the floor, while Serenity just stood on a table and cackled insanely before deciding to join in too. This war continued for another 8 minutes before the doorbell rang. Serenity's head snapped up followed by the other two.

"POST MAN!" shouted Serenity before running and yanking open the door.

"Delivery for Miss Midwell," The post man handed over some letters and some large packages.

"That's me!" Lied Serenity as Myona stood up after hearing her name, looking questioningly at the girl at the door.

"I thought you were Miss Taichell?" inquired the postman, after dealing with this particular apartment before.

"Yea…well Myona's currently busy so I'll sign." Serenity scribbled Myona's signature on a form given to her before closing the door and flicking through the bills.

"You signed for me!" screeched Myona, Lena just winced as Serenity turned wide eyed to face the now fuming Myona.

"Um… HAPPY BIRTHDAY MYONA!" saved Serenity as she shoved the parcels into Myona's angry hands. Myona just blinked, and stared a bit at a few of the packages in her hands.

"Go on, open them" Lena encouraged, eager to see what weird and wonderful presents Myona had received. They all walked into the kitchen and sat down around the kitchen table, Myona's birthday presents spread out all over the table.

"Open some now and some for later," said Serenity before standing to make breakfast. Lena and Myona just stared a bit and then just looked at each other.

"You know, that's actually the smartest thing you've said all morning." Remarked Myona sarcastically.

"Hn." Was the reply from Serenity as she stuck out her tongue and carried on making some pancakes and turned on the radio, the sound of autopilot off's track – voice in the dark blared out of the hi-fi system.

"Ok now open the presents!" squealed (O.o'' Lena…) Lena, Serenity returned with 3 plates laden with pancakes, some maple syrup and other toppings for pancakes. Myona grabbed the largest package and started to take the dark, shiny paper off carefully. Lena grabbed the maple syrup first and also stuck her tongue out at Serenity, before said person gave an annoyed look and grabbed the chocolate spread with a haughty look on her face. Myona had now moved on to the second nearest present, while Lena concentrated on pouring the maple syrup onto her pancakes as she did so, her long blond hair slipped over her shoulder and accidentally trailed into the syrup. Myona wolfed down her pancakes, as soon as she finished her second present and started on her third.

"What have you got so far?" Asked Lena, Serenity also looked up at the question and tried to look at the 2 open boxes. Myona grinned and showed them the boxes. In the boxes were an expensive amount of beyblade parts all shining up at them as well as a silver bracelet with a snake as a small pendant. Both girls' eyes lit up at the sight of the presents and also grinned.

"Wow" stated Serenity "that must have cost a small fortune" Lena nodded.

"And that's only two of your presents…" Lena trailed off.

"All those beyblade parts, you could even open up your own fricking shop with all those." Lena rolled her eyes after having little to no interest in the 'art' of beyblading, while both the others where heading over to the obsessed side of things.

"Yea… doesn't it just make you wish that beyblade was real though?" Said Myona her face lighting up as she said it.

"Mhmm…" murmured Serenity, she was absolutely positive they were forgetting something. "Hey and don't worry about our presents to you we're giving them to you later…" Serenity said as her eyes trailed to the clock on the wall. "Shit guys!"

"What?" asked Myona trying to open yet another of her presents, not really paying attention.

"It maybe happy 18th and all but the world keeps moving on and we have school dudes!" the other girls glanced at each other and shrugged, it wasn't the first time they all couldn't be arsed going to school. Serenity sighed, "I don't want to go either but remember the new deputy head? She has it out for us and when she finds out it's your birthday you can count your party a no-no, remember that other girl?…" At this, the radio was slammed off and in a flurry of coats, bags and a random assortment of other pieces of crap; everyone was out the door and rushing to hell.

* * *

**Ren: Happy?**

**Myona: (dead somewhere) U U''**

**Ren: Well thats the first chapter out of the way... sorry if it was a pretty bad chapter... things can only improve...and as i know whats going to happen next you better believe it...XD Hope you like the fic so far and tell me what u think of it. Please RXR. AND KEEP READING! **

**Ren chan xx**


End file.
